The present invention relates generally to dispensers for odor control agents or deodorants, and specifically to the provision of a dispenser wherein the cartridge containing the odor control agent and the fan for causing the air stream through the cartridge are accessible through a cover.
Certain dispensers for odor control agents heretofore have not provided ready access to the cartridge containing the odor control agent or to the fan that causes the air stream to pass across the odor control agent and out into the adjacent air space. As a result, it has not been economical to use and service these prior dispensers.
It often is desirable to place the dispenser in different positions around the room, such as, near the ceiling, or on a piece of furniture, or perhaps on the floor. Dispensers available heretofore have not been readily adapted for placement in all such positions, whereby multiplicity of dispensers had to be provided.
Finally, it has been found desirable to control the amount of air flowing through the dispenser, and thus control the amount of the odor control agent dispensed into the surrounding air. Prior dispensers have not provided for adequate air control.